


Sanzang's Sinful Second Serving

by donkdonknever



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: BBW, F/F, Vore, Weight Gain, unwilling to willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donkdonknever/pseuds/donkdonknever
Summary: Sanzang's a sworn vegetarian, but after her first taste of meat so long ago, she can't stop craving it. That desire pushes her towards an unsavory path...
Kudos: 2





	Sanzang's Sinful Second Serving

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a sequel to an older fic of mine, which you can read here: https://aryion.com/g4/view/471619

Grlglgwlgg…

“Oh… so hungry…” Sanzang whined as she clutched her chubby gut. Her fingers sank into the soft, doughy flab to feel her stomach rumbling deep beneath. She sighed, looking down past her massive, head-sized tits to watch her belly jiggle as she shook it. 

The caster’s diet took a hit a few months before, when Gudako, her master, forced two servants down her throat. Those servants were actually copies of herself, just to add to the shame of breaking her Buddhist diet. Though it pained her to admit it, it actually felt good to swallow another person whole and wanted to do so again… as long as it was another copy of herself.

Unfortunately for Sanzang, her master had yet to return with a clone to strengthen her noble phantasm. For the first few months, she was able to ignore the thoughts jumping into her head pushing her to eat one of her fellow servants. But as the days went on, the urges grew and grew until they were almost unbearable.

“Weehhh... why do all the other servants these days look so… delectable…” A bit of drool spilled out of her mouth, just thinking about all of the tantalizingly flabby servants she’d seen just that day.

Jalter was gorging in the cafeteria, as usual. Her gut always swollen with food as the chubby Saint Jeanne dutifully fed her. The incredibly heavy nurse Nightingale was at the front of the infirmary with her loyal nurse BB, no doubt discussing Passionlip’s fattening milk. Even the servants that hadn’t gained weight looked delicious! Drake with her heaving bust on full display as it jiggled with each step, as well as Raikou with her outfit that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

She had taken a walk around the premises to take her mind off of food, but it seemed like everywhere Sanzang looked there was a flabby servant practically begging to be gulped down and churned into another layer for the greedy caster to sink her hands into--

“Aaah!” Sanzang clasped her hands to her face, screaming into them. “What is wrong with me? I’m supposed to be a vegetarian, so why am I craving thick, fatty meat so much!?” Her flabby arms shook as she yelled into her hands, almost taunting her.

Slowly, she let her arms fall back to her flabby love handles. She sighed, exhausted from just taking a short walk around Chaldea. “I must meditate more. I just… I need to take my mind off of food-- er-- other servants as soon as possible!”

Full of determination, Sanzang quickly made her way back to her private quarters. With each hurried step, her delightfully pudgy body jiggled. She closed her eyes as she moved, trying desperately to keep her mind busy - and not thinking about how much she’d like to devour the nearest servant. 

After several minutes of walking - and an incredibly close call by barely missing the Queen of Sheba’s beachball of a belly, Sanzang had finally arrived at her room. She was exhausted, a thin layer of sweat covering her chubby body. 

“F-Finally…” She wheezed, stepping inside the dark room. She finally had time all to herself to get her thoughts in order. She would spend all day meditating, clearing her mind of any and all desires for her fellow fatty servants…

“Oh? Back so soon?”

At least, that was what Sanzang thought was going to happen.

Her eyes widened at the unfamiliar voice in her room. “W-Who’s there?”

“Please, do come closer…” The sweet, feminine voice called out. “Wouldn’t you like to talk face-to-face?”

Taking a deep breath in, Sanzang stepped forward, unsure of who - or what - she would meet in the dark depths of her private quarters. 

What the caster found inside truly surprised her: praying in front of her makeshift shrine to the Buddha, light by candles and incense, was a woman. A nun, in fact.

“K-Kiara…?”

She smirked. “I see that I don’t need to introduce myself.” She stopped praying, turning around on the pillow she was seated on. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“H-Hello…” Sanzang’s eyes widened. She had only heard rumors about the so-called demonic bodhisattva, but she had never actually interacted with her before. From what she remembered, the woman was dangerous, but she couldn’t remember what exactly made her that way. She figured she should play it safe, and try to remove this unwanted guest from her room. “Why are you here?”

“Is that how you greet your guests? And here I thought that you were always so friendly and happy-go-lucky…” Kiara chuckled softly. “I actually came here with a humble request, should you listen to me.”

“Oh?”

“Indeed. You see, I have heard that you are quite… flexible.” Kiara quickly licked her lips. “I am interested in your yoga techniques.”

Sanzang was surprised yet again. Just what was this nun up to? “Yoga? Really?”

“Of course! As you could tell, this supple body of mine has put quite the strain on my spine…” She cupped her chest for emphasis, each one even bigger than Sanzang’s enhanced pair. Both of the massive tits were too large for just one hand to hold all of as soft, jiggly titfat dribbled out of her palms.

Sanzang remained silent as Kiara continued, completely enraptured by the woman’s generous curves. The nun noticed, smirking to herself as she arched her spine backwards, letting her breasts spill off to either side. “Oof… I would adore having an experienced teacher telling me how to twist my body to their whims…”

“I’ve practiced a bit by myself, but I am only an amateur. Though I am quite experienced with the downward dog position~” Kiara licked her lips as she bent the opposite direction, touching the floor with her hands - and leaving her plump rear wobbling in the air. She made sure to shake a bit, all to give her butt just a little more jiggle for her hungry audience. “What do you think, master? How is my form?”

“O-O-Oh! I, erm, haven’t been… uh…” The caster’s eyes widened at the shameless display in front of her, wiping a bit of drool off of her chin. She honestly wasn’t able to see much of Kiara’s figure through the darkness and her attire, but as her eyes adjusted to the darkness Sanzang realized just how truly meaty she really was. 

“Please, I don’t mind you staring.” Kiara smiled, standing up. Her hips were almost as exaggerated as her chest, giving the nun an extreme hourglass figure. Her dress hugged her curves tight, leaving nothing to the starving caster’s imagination. “I have been told that I have great looks… and I would incline to agree~”

Grgllgggw…

Sanzang was startled by her belly speaking up. “A-Ah! Sorry about that…” She blushed. She knew that she shouldn’t, but she was just so hungry… surely nobody would miss the dreaded Kiara…? “B-But… I would be happy to help teach you some… erm… tricks!”

“Ah, excellent!” Kiara clasped her hands together, pleased that everything was going just according to plan. She had managed to get the chubby caster to lower her guard… and now was the time to strike! “But first… a change of outfit seems appropriate, hmm?”

“W-What do you--?” Sanzang was interrupted as the light in the room changed from a soft orange glow to a bright, garish purple. At the center of it all, Kiara’s clothing changed from the form-fitting nun garb to the incredibly revealing white and pink clothing of the demonic bodhisattva - along with a pair of gigantic horns sprouting out of her head.

“Ahh… this is much more comfortable than that stuffy nun outfit of mine…” Kiara chuckled softly. “So, do you like what you see? My chest and my hips are now totally exposed to your greedy eyes… drink it all in~!” She licked her lips, making sure to show off her exceptionally curvy form.

Sanzang was in awe. She had already wanted to gulp down the woman before, but now it was like she was almost presenting herself to be eaten! So much jiggling… The caster had to restrain herself not to pounce onto the meaty girl.

Kiara continued to display herself, sinking her fingers into the sides of her enormous chest. “You haven’t been the first to be seduced by me, you know… nor will you be the last. Every last servant here will join my blessed body!” She writhed in pleasure, feeling her body shake with every movement. 

Sanzang was taken aback. “W-Wait… have you eaten another servant…?”

“Not just one… but several have joined me~!” Kiara licked her lips as she took a step closer to the dumbstruck caster. “Soon after she was resummoned, that chubby harlot Kiyohime joined others on my chest… and that brat Andersen was churned up along with her!” She shook her hips, making her thighs jiggle tantalizingly in front of Sanzang’s face. “I’ve actually lost track of just how many people I’ve churned into these amazing curves…”

Grglggwwn…!

The caster had enough. With so much delicious meat wobbling right in front of her, something snapped. She needed to eat. When Kiara was least suspecting it, Sanzang lunged forward, literally pulling the woman’s feet out from under her.

“And the next one who will be adding to my bust shall be y-- huh--?” 

Gllrk!

Sanzang’s eyes nearly rolled back into her head. Finally, after so long of restraining herself: meat. Even through Kiara’s thigh-high boots, the taste was incredible - and would only get better as she moved onto the fattier parts of Kiara’s curvaceous body. She had to have more. 

“Oof… What is--” Kiara was interrupted as she was jerked towards the caster. Past her sloshing tits, she could watch Sanzang ravenously gulping down her legs, already up to the demonic bodhisattva’s knees.

She knew that she was supposed to be disgusted. Angry. Vengeful. This girl was eating her alive, just like Kiara had done to so many servants before. But as she continued to watch the caster gorge herself, she felt something else within her.

Something akin to affection.

She couldn’t help but adore how quickly she was being eaten. In almost no time at all, almost the entirety of her legs were slurped down Sanzang’s greedy gullet, save for her incredibly thick thighs. There was just something about how earnest the chubby monk as she was stuffing herself.

Kiara was so incredibly turned on.

“Oh yessssss!” Kiara moaned loudly as Sanzang began gulping down her plush thighs. Feeling the girl’s lips and tongue move across her bare, jiggly flesh was almost enough to make her orgasm on the spot, but she would restrain herself as best as she could. “T-There’s so much meat for you to fill yourself on… eat more~!”

Sanzang was more than a bit surprised at Kiara’s strange reaction to being swallowed alive. She figured that the nun would put up a significant amount of resistance, but it seemed like she was enjoying herself even more than the caster herself.

Grlglgglggwn…!

A vicious growl deep within Sanzang’s stomach snapped her out of her thoughts. Her belly wanted - no, demanded to be filled. And she wasn’t even halfway done with her feast.

Sanzang continued to gulp Kiara down, taking no time to savor her deliciously thick thighs before she arrived at the woman’s ample hips. The nun had grown surprisingly wide in her voracious escapades, but it was nothing that Sanzang couldn’t handle - especially considering the woman’s mouth-watering rear jiggling before her eyes.

“I’ve gotten really big from eating so many servants… be sure not to hurt your jaw gulping down my fat ass!” Kiara shouted, encouraging the caster to devour her even faster. The feeling of her legs sliding down the warm, wet gullet was incredible for the demonic bodhisattva, and knowing that all of her would soon be inside the monk’s hot, tight stomach sent tingles down her spine. She was going to enjoy every last second of it. 

Sanzang opened her maw wide as she pulled Kiara’s hips closer to her greedy gullet. Inch by inch, she slowly began gulping down vast quantities of fatty flesh - the result of devouring an unknown number of servants. The fact that she could have been the next addition to the nun’s hips and tits just encouraged her to swallow faster. Gulping down the woman’s crotch, Sanzang noticed just how wet it was and rolled her eyes. Of course Kiara would get turned on by being eaten.

“M-Mmnf…!” The lewd nun groaned, wiggling her hips into Sanzang’s drooling maw. “Eat me faster! I wanna get all nice and cozy in that gurgling gut of yours!” Kiara licked her lips, getting more and more turned on with each passing second.

Sanzang rolled her eyes, grabbing Kiara’s arms and stuffing them into her mouth so she could swallow them up along with the woman’s trim torso. So much of the exposed skin tasted wonderful, but Sanzang was looking forward to something more: those enormous breasts.

“My, eager to gulp down my bust, are you?” Kiara chimed in, much to the caster’s disdain. “I can’t blame you… only the finest meals joined my blessed chest… and soon, they will all be yours~!”

Sanzang had to admit - the nun’s massive tits did look incredibly appetizing, especially as she watched them jiggle with each jerking gulp. She inched closer and closer to her soft prize until they were pressing against her face. They were even bigger up close… which made them even more appetizing to the ravenous monk.

Opening her mouth as wide as she could, Sanzang began the climax to her feast.

The taste was almost as heavenly as Kiara claimed she was. There was just so much rich, doughy titfat filling the caster’s mouth at any moment. Her mind nearly went blank as her tongue slathered saliva over as much of the nun’s boobs as it could. And there was still so much more left to eat.

Kiara was also enjoying herself quite a bit. She was moaning and shouting incoherently, overwhelmed by being treated like the fat piece of meat that she was. Her breasts were always sensitive, and feeling them getting squished down into the tight, wet confines of Sanzang’s gullet was almost enough to push her over the edge.

The final nail in the coffin for anything remaining of Kiara’s dignity was when Sanzang sunk her teeth slightly into the nun’s huge, hard nipples. That was enough to finally force an orgasm out of the perverted woman, filling the caster’s gut with even more fluids.

Sanzang blushed as Kiara’s moans hit a fevered pitch, almost flattered that she could pleasure somebody as she swallowed them whole. She wanted to bask in it a bit, but another hungry growl coming from her gut demanded to be filled. 

The caster gulped down the rest of Kiara’s chest, the fatty flesh filling her chubby cheeks as she sent it down to her starving stomach. Moving past the nun’s shoulder, all that was left was her head. Kiara was a panting, blushy mess, still basking in post-orgasmic bliss. Sanzang rolled her eyes again and gulped her down, but there was a big problem that the monk had completely forgotten about:

Kiara’s horns.

They were just too big. No matter how much Sanzang tried to open her jaws, she just couldn’t manage to get her massive horns past her lips. Trying to figure out a way to gulp down the nun for good, she got an idea: she began knocking the top of Kiara’s head.

After a minute of trying, Kiara finally snapped out of her blissful state. “Ow! What is the meaning of this? I’m supposed to be in your gut right now, squirming as I get digested into your--”

“Haaahns!”

“What are you--? Oh, right. The horns.” WIth a flash, Kiara returned to her nun attire as the overwhelming pink glow of the room returned to soft, orange candlelight. “I hope I made a wonderful me-- mmpmpfhhfm--!” She was interrupted as Sanzang finally sent her head down her gullet, slurping up her long, wavy hair to put the final seal on the whole thing.

“Pwaaah!” Sanzang sighed in content, cradling her massive stomach. Kiara’s form was still quite visible from the outside, despite the layers of chub on the caster’s middle. “I still feel a little bad… but at least she was one of the more unpleasant servants…”

Slowly crawling over to her bed, Sanzang yawned as she laid down. “This was a good meal… but I vow to never eat another servant again…” She groaned softly, feeling Kiara squirm around inside her tight stomach just right. She gently rubbed her stomach for several minutes before falling into a massive food coma, her body’s energy going to digesting her massive meal.

Kiara thoroughly enjoyed being digested. The woman’s moans and screams of pleasure were incredibly loud, though they were quickly drowned out by the bassy gurgles and glorps of the caster’s diligent stomach. The demonic bodhisattva was quickly reduced to a bubbling mush, sloshing loudly as Sanzang’s stomach churned every last inch into goop. The monk’s intestines opened up, greedily gulping down gallons of thick, fattening chyme. They were so eager that her lower guts visibly bloated, not that anyone was around to notice.

Wet squelches filled the room as Kiara’s chub was plastered on Sanzang’s body. As she slept, the caster dreamt of even more meat.

…

“Oh no… look at what you’ve done to my figure…!” Sanzang pouted as she stood in the mirror, jiggling her massive gut. She was already chubby before, but now she was positively obese. Her stomach was huge, consisting of a single roll that drooped down to her thighs. Even with her robes on, her cavernous navel was still quite visible. It gurgled softly, still working to digest every last drop of Kiara slush.

Sanzang sighed as she admired the rest of her body. Her bust was even bigger than Kiara’s - almost twice as large as her own head. Her bikini top barely managed to keep her tits contained, though one wrong move would send them jiggling out. Her butt was considerably big as well, requiring two chairs to sit down properly. Her thighs were incredibly thick pillars of blubber jiggling endlessly with any movement she made. Even her arms had gotten bigger, filling up the sleeves of her robes with flabby flesh. A chubby double chin rounded out her face as well. 

Kiara was gone, churned away into Sanzang’s flab, but her terrible influence remained. A bit of the nun’s perverted desires wormed their way into the caster’s head, only increasing her desire to eat other servants. Even as she stood in her room, her stomach demanded to be filled yet again with squirming meat. She could almost hear Kiara’s voice egging her on, pushing her to eat even bigger servants.

“My, it seems that even my stomach is demanding more servants to join my blessed body!” The caster spoke pompously to herself in the mirror. “Who shall I devour… hmm… that enormous snake Gorgon would serve as a fine feast… she’ll make some divine flab!”

Sanzang stopped, realizing just what she was saying. It seemed that Kiara’s influence on her was deeper than a few layers of blubber. Looking in the mirror, the monk saw herself in Kiara’s pleasure mode - flab oozing out of the revealing holes in the outfit, and two great black horns jutting out of her head.

And just as fast as it appeared, it was gone. Just for a split second, the caster saw a potential vision of her future, should she continue down on this gluttonous path. 

Slapping her chubby cheeks, Sanzang shook her head as she wobbled out the door. “I-I just need some breakfast and my belly will calm down! A nice fruit platter and yogurt, that sounds wonderful!” She smiled, still unsure if she could resist making her breakfast a who rather than a what…

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by https://aryion.com/g4/user/Draconatedz


End file.
